Electric generators are known to include a stator provided with stator windings and a rotor also provided with rotor windings.
As shown in FIG. 2, the stator windings are connected to a phase ring assembly 1 that includes a support ring 2 that carries a plurality of phase rings 3. The phases of the electric generator are connected to the phase rings 3 in several parts. For example, the phase rings 3 have connection arms 4 that are bent to them and have their ends 5 projecting from a side of the support ring 2. These ends 5 are connected to the stator windings via connectors 6.
In order to overcome the phase rings 3, the connection arms 4 lay above the same phase rings 3, such that the support ring 2 carries the phase rings 3 through clamping brackets 7 and, in addition, also the connection arms 4 through clamping brackets 8 above the phase rings 3.
Nevertheless, in known configurations the zone around the support ring 2 and phase rings 3 is occupied by the connection arms 4 and their brackets 8, such that the space available for other components is substantially reduced. This reduction in space could become a problem, since this part of the generator can be very crowded.